The Cycle
by Antantaru
Summary: When Sakura goes after Sasuke, she is captured by ninja and saved by none other than his brother.What will she do when she realizes that Itachi has tricked her into betraying Konoha and the one she loves more than anything? Sakura/Itachi
1. Prologue

****

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. If I did, Naruto would like Hinata, and Sakura would like Itachi!!**

**Read and review, please!!**

**The Cycle**

By: Antantaru

**Prologue**

With pain comes relief.

With relief comes promise.

With promise comes desire.

With desire comes pain.

This cycle is repeated over and over. The cycle of life. It never starts or ends at a certain spot, but it is always a constant, never ending. When it ends for one person, it begins for another, and so on, but for some people, the cycle gets disrupted, and they are stuck in a state for a long time, forcing them to only know that one feeling; pain, relief, promise, desire…


	2. Chapter One

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. If I did, Naruto would like Hinata, and Sakura would like Itachi!!**

**Read and review, please!!**

**The Cycle**

By: Antantaru

**Chapter One: Captive**

In the end, it was worth it.

In the end, the pain didn't matter.

In the end, nothing mattered.

Pain, intense pain, tears through my body like red hot claws. I hang in this stone room, from this stone ceiling, by these chains that twist around my arms like vines of ivy. I am suspended from this high ceiling, and my feet barely touch the cold ground. My head is lowered as my blood and sweat drip to the floor from my bare body, increasing the size of the puddle below me. My hair is blocking my face and scarred chest as I try not to scream. It's all their fault. No, it's all his fault. My fault.

If he had not left, I would not have followed, and I would not have been captured by them. I do not know who they are. All I know is that they do not want me to find him. If he had not left the village, if he had not left me, I would not be here; I would not be in so much pain. I blame him, yet I blame me.

They put me in this room, because they think I will break. They think I will give in. They want me to beg them to let me down, to let me go. But they will learn in time that I never beg.

They do not like that I am innocent. That I have saved myself for the one that will never desire me and my useless body. And they hate that I am strong, that I continue to fight them, that I refuse to give up.

How would he react if he knew how they torture me? How they touch me, caress me? What would he do if he knew what they do to me with their blades? What would he do if he knew hot their leader touches and kisses my torn flesh? Would he care or would he simply watch?

As they enter this room, the room that is my prison, I do not lift my head, I have seen them enough. I feel their hands on me, their blades, before their leader speaks.

"If you say the words we want to hear, we will take you down from these hooks…"he says, his words whispered against my stomach as he licks away the blood and pain from a cut he just made.

"Go to hell…"I say, my same response to his same words; the words he says every time he comes in.

You don't seem to realize to position you're in…we could kill you right now if we wanted to…"he says, licking the blood from the shallow cut he just made on my breast.

"Then why don't you?" I ask as another man/boy cuts a pattern into my back.

They are only a few years older than me, but they are already living the lives of assassins and rogue ninja.

"It would be such shame to waste such a delicious body…"the leaders words are murmured against my neck as he sucks and bites to the flesh, leaving a mark in his wake, "Just give up…"

"I will not…"I say and he smirks against me.

"But you will…in time…"he says, and they leave.

They will not be back tonight. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep, blood-laced dreams overcoming me. I do not know that there is someone else in this room, watching me…


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. If I did, Naruto would like Hinata, and Sakura would like Itachi!!**

**Read and review, please!!**

**The Cycle**

By: Antantaru

**Chapter Two: Free or New Captive?**

The light is freedom.

A shadow blocks the light.

The shadow is captivity.

Light equals death.

Shadow equals life.

Things are twisted like that...

I do not know what forced me awake, but I cannot sleep now. I raise my head, open my eyes, but I see nothing as I look around. Though I cannot see them, I know that someone is in here, watching me.

Before I get the chance to react, this person is tying something around my eyes. I see nothing but darkness as a hand, rough with work, passes between my breasts. This is not one of my captives. I _know_ this person, but I do not know who it is...And I am frightened.

I gasp in shock as my chains are released. As I fall forward, I am caught against a strong chest, and I do not like this because I am still bare. He-I know it is a man-seems to sence this, because he is slipping a cloak on me. He lifts me into his arms and cradles me to him as he walks away.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, but he does not answer me, so I fall silent, fall asleep, _knowing_ that I am not safe with him...

**AN:** Okay, I know this chapter is short, so I'm going to explain...each chapter is from Sakura's point of view, so it can only talk about when she is awake...

--Antantaru


End file.
